Geographical imaging tools can be used in a variety of applications, including three-dimensional (3D) modeling and mapping of a geographical environment. Some geographical imaging tools can use acquired terrestrial data to model complex environments such as those existing within the core of an urban location. Complex urban modeling can include tools for detecting and modeling curbs located along various street locations. Hardware limitations of the devices used to acquire terrestrial data and/or missing or skewed data due to occluding objects near curbs in an urban environment can pose potential challenges to accurate 3D modeling.